Insert Overly Dramatic Henshin Sequence Here
by Hikari no Senshi
Summary: She's at it again! That stupid Mary-Sue is making a move on Mamoru! The team that thwarted her attempts in the Inuyasha universe has chased her to the Sailor Moon universe and they mean business!


So I joined the club. Now it's your turn! :P This fanfic is the sixth in the the Anti-Cliche and Mary-Sue Elimination Society series. This one takes place in the Sailor Moon universe. Thanks to **Hakurei Ryuu** for getting me into this. Note: This fic takes plus in the middle of season 2.

**Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, and Willow belongs to Anika The Pen.

* * *

Usagi was thankful for a new member of the Sol System Senshi, but she wasn't expecting this. Several months ago, Willowe Diamond Ravenne Hyacinth Aurelia Sakurelle Dewdrop Arwennia Heliotrope Delilah Aphrodite Bob Sakura Foxblade the Third entered Juuban Junior High School. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako quickly befriended the girl and found out she was Sailor Sun, the long lost older sister of Princess Serenity.

Now, Usagi, Mamoru, Chibiusa, and Willowe stood in the park. Tears rolled down Usagi's cheeks as she watched Willowe kiss Mamoru's cheek. "But…Mamo-chan, why?!" Usagi demanded. Mamoru sighed and shook his head.

"Surely you can see, Usako. Willowe's so intelligent, and beautiful. She'd make a much better bride than you," Mamoru replied.

"Yeah! Willowe would be a better mom than you, Usagi!" Chibiusa cried as she crossed her arms.

"Not you, too, Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi cried.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, but it seems they're both against you. I hope we can still be friends," Willowe said with a smile.

"_**Mary-Sue Thrashing Avalanche!"**_ a voice called. From the shadows stepped five girls dressed in fukus of the same style. The first was a girl with red-streaked, short brown hair. Her fuku was violet, with a gold brooch bearing the symbol of a group of women chasing an impossibly beautiful girl with torches and pitchforks. "I am the daughter of Mother Nature, herself! Sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Thrasher!" she cried.

"I am the chosen daughter of the angels. Sailor suited pretty soldier with the power of the soul, Sailor Punisher!" the second of the five girls cried. She had long, brunette hair and was fairly taller than the first brunette. Her fuku was green, bearing the same gold brooch.

"I am the messenger of the rain! Sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Basher!" cried a girl with dark blonde hair. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails at the base of her neck. She wore a fuku of blue.

"I am the shining star of light! Sailor suite pretty soldier, Sailor Executioner!" cried the thin redhead beside Sailor Basher. She wore a fuku of silver. In her hands was a large scythe. Her wavey, red hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Finally, I am the dancer of the wind. Sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Judge!" cried the tallest of the five girls. Her fuku was the strangest of all, covered in vibrant rainbows.

"On behalf of the Anti-Cliché and Mary Sue Elimination Society…" began Thrasher.

"…we'll punish you!" the others chimed in.

"Oh joy…I wondered when you freaks would show up," Willowe stated, and with a single flourish of her hand, had her henshin wand ready. _**"Sun Crystal Power, Make-UP!"**_ she cried and transformed into a gold and orange fuku. "Now…shall we get down to it?" Willowe, now Sailor Sun, asked.

"Hold it, could someone explain what's going on?" asked a female voice. Thrasher turned and had to cover her mouth to keep from squealing. There, stood a tall, blonde female senshi, dressed in a fuku of navy blue and yellow. Beside her were three teenage women dressed in leather fukus.

"Aren't you four a little early?" asked Punisher, pushing her hair out of her face. She smiled slightly at Seiya, but turned around to look at Willowe and Mamoru. "Would you get away from him?" she asked, and with a flick of her hand, sent Willowe flying. She grinned at Mamoru, only to be trapped in a conversation about how she used her powers.

"Not again…" groaned Sailor Executioner. "Terrie!" she cried. Thrasher nodded and took that chance to rush at Willowe. "Willowe Diamond Ravenne Hyacinth Aurelia Sakurelle Dewdrop Arwennia Heliotrope Delilah Aphrodite Bob Sakura Foxblade the Third, you're under arrest!" she cried, and fell forward, lifting herself onto her hands. Lifting one of her hands, she forced herself into a spin, kicking out her legs, to catch Willowe in the jaw. She flipped onto her feet and grinned.

"Where'd you learn to do that!?" Basher exclaimed.

Sailor Thrasher grinned, striking a pose. "Karate class," she stated simply.

Uranus patted Thrasher on the shoulder and grinned. "Not bad," the blonde senshi stated.

"My turn!" Sailor Executioner said with a grin. She lifted her scythe and took a six-foot swing at Willowe who managed to dodge by leaping into the air over the weapon. "Terrie, you're the only person with fighting experience! A little help, please!?" Sailor Executioner cried.

Sailor Thrasher had found herself wrapped in the arms of Sailor Uranus. She turned and looked at Sailor Executioner. "I couldn't help it! She's just so cool!" she cried.

"How about we go grab a bite?" Uranus asked.

"Okay!" Thrasher cried, and walked off with Uranus.

Mamoru smiled. "Count us in!" Punisher cried and rushed off after them with Mamoru.

"Terrie! Valerie!" Sailor Basher cried. She groaned and lifted her hands into the air. _**"Basher Suebane Waterfall!!"**_ Sailor Basher cried, sending the water from her hands, and into Willowe's chest.

"Well, how 'bout it?" Yaten, who had detransformed with the rest of the Starlights, asked, grinning at Sailor Basher. The blonde girl nodded and headed off down the street with him.

"Stacey!" Executioner cried, only to receive a light elbow in her ribs from Seiya. She couldn't help but realize how that perverted smile reminded her of a certain feather-hatted character in one of her own stories and was off with him.

"C'mon!" Sailor Judge cried, but sighed unhappily, but she couldn't help noticing the nerdy stud beside her. She smiled a bit at Taiki and took the offered arm.

Willowe Diamond Ravenne Hyacinth Aurelia Sakurelle Dewdrop Arwennia Heliotrope Delilah Aphrodite Bob Sakura Foxblade the Third sighed and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised?" she muttered and took the chance to exit through another plothole.


End file.
